joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Drax the Destroyer
Drax has long relied upon his proficiency in battle and his razor-sharp blades to do his talking for him. After making a tentative alliance with the Guardians of the Galaxy, the untamed Drax must learn to put the needs of the universe before his own. Personality ''' Underneath Drax's brutish appearance, serious demeanor and seemingly unquenchable murderous rage, due to his quest to avenge his family, belies a sense of honor and a calm mind capable of strategy and refined eloquence. He was capable of elaborated speech filled with vocabulary few would expect someone like him to know when calm, enough to prompt Peter Quill to call him a thesaurus, which he disliked as he did not understand that it was a metaphor. As such, Drax demonstrated many times a severe lack of understanding for metaphors and symbolism, noted to be a trait of his people by Rocket Raccoon. His rage and hatred for Ronan the Accuser often made him highly impatient with his new teammates when he did not see that they could beat Ronan. This made him act without thinking of the consequences, such as getting Ronan to come to Knowhere in order to fight him, which lead to Ronan obtaining the Orb, nearly destroying his friends, and eventually lead to the Battle of Xandar and near destruction of the planet at Ronan's hands. He felt great remorse towards his rashness and selfishly endangering others for his own vengeance, prompting him to work better with his team. However, his vengefulness then made him want to kill Thanos when he rationalized that Ronan was only a puppet. His wrathfulness, as well as his calm demeanor, also hide his sadness and grief over his family, though Mantis was able to sense and experience it and was driven to tears while Drax remained outwardly unfazed. Though his warrior mentality caused him to appear brooding and serious, Drax expressed an immature and childish excitement for battle and adventure and was often thrilled when faced with dangerous and tense situations. As such, he was laughing jovially when fighting guards at the Kyln and when crashing into the Dark Aster with his team. Drax has an uncanny affinity for knives, making them his weapon of choice in most situations, regardless of the size and type of foes he fought unless forced otherwise. It was so well-known that Moloka Dar attempted to appease him by offering Drax his own. Despite this, he was willing to use other weapons, such as the Hadron Enforcer. Although Drax has grown fond of his teammates, his social skills leave much to be desired as he called Gamora a "green whore" when telling her she is his friend along with the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Ironically, he will not hesitate to harm or even kill anyone who insults his friends, as he blasted Nebula with a rocket launcher as she was insulting Gamora, before calmly stating no one could speak to his friends in such a manner. Though unlikely to admit being so, he was shown time and again to have a soft side to him, enough to comfort his friend, Rocket Raccoon, when the latter seemingly lost his friend, Groot. After the battle with Ronan, Drax attempted to learn more about living as a modern citizen to avoid getting into any more trouble with the law since his records have been expunged. He, in turn, experienced trouble understanding this concept, he asked if he could rip out a man's spine if he annoys him, which Rhomann Deyreminded him was murder, and therefore, illegal. For Drax, his exploits with the Guardians of the Galaxy have been a journey of renewal. The trauma he suffered after losing his family was so severe that he lost himself to rage and revenge. Yet the new family Drax has found has given him more serenity and allowed him to come to terms with this tragedy and attempted to find peace and calm within himself. In the Guardians, Drax finds an adopted family that share similar experiences of loss and hardship. In particular, Drax finds a daughter figure in Mantis, whom he sees as sharing the same innocence that his daughter once had. '''Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Drax has much more physical prowess than most species, being able to lift bulk weight and breaking through solid stone and metal. * Superhuman Durability: Drax can withstand attacks that most species cannot, due to impact resistant skin. * Superhuman Agility: Drax is able to move and jump with great speed and height. He was able to jump 10 feet high. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Drax's cells regenerate much faster than most species. * Knife Mastery: Drax is very skilled in using knives, particularly his own dual knives. * Expert Combatant: Drax has proven to be a brutal, yet accomplished combatant, able to overpower multiple opponents. Equipment * Dual Knives: Drax's weapons of choice are two knives which he often takes into battle. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel Category:Super-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters